


Out of Control

by marykathryn30



Series: Short Something's [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Sarah is their daughter, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Bucky are dads, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykathryn30/pseuds/marykathryn30
Summary: Steve chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore how soft and comforting Bucky’s dry lips felt tracing up and down his shoulder, his neck. He knew he should talk about this, get everything out so he didn’t start resenting Bucky’s relationship with their daughter, but Steve Rogers was nothing if not stubborn. He wanted to bite his tongue, keep his back to his husband and shut him out for no reason other than being annoyed at him.“Do you know what it feels like to have no control over something? To know something’s your fault and you just have to sit back and watch the consequences of your actions just roll through and be completely powerless to stopping them?”Bucky paused, his lips stilling on Steve’s arms, his entire body tensing.“You know that I do,” he said, so softly even Steve’s enhanced ears barely heard him.Or the one where Steve blames himself for his daughter's health problems. Bucky helps him feel better with his body and words. Steve shows his appreciation by destroying their bed. In a good way.





	Out of Control

“Uncle T’Challa talks funny.” Sarah, Steve and Bucky’s budding six year old, clambered onto her father’s lap and curled her tiny body to rest against his chest. A low laugh rumbled against her ear as Bucky gently ran his metal fingers through her blonde curls. The same shade Steve’s had been when they were kids.

“That’s because he’s from a different country, sweetheart.” Steve didn’t look up from his sketchbook as he spoke.

“He probably thinks you talk funny, too, kiddo.” Bucky lightly tickled her sides and scooped her, squeals and all, into his arms to blow raspberries against her little tummy. She laughed loudly, twisting around in his arms, banging her tiny hands against his face.

“Papa help!” she cried through her giggles, trying to wiggle towards Steve. “Daddy’s a tickle monster!”

“Oh no!” Steve threw his sketch onto the table and dropped to his knees as he made his way to the couch, unable to stop smiling at the sight of his husband playing with their little girl. Bucky buried his bearded face into Sarah’s stomach, sputtering more raspberries against her pale skin, laughing as she tried to wriggle away.

“Help help help!” she chanted, her cheeks rosy with laughter. Steve gasped and grasped at his chest, slowing his advance to the couch.

“I think- I think he got me! Must- must. Tickle. Rugrat.” He scooped Sarah from Bucky’s arms and tickled her sides, Bucky dropping to the floor with them and helping. Their baby shrieked with laughter, squirming on the floor and kicking at Steve’s thick forearms. They finally let up a few minutes later, the three of them laughing and red faced; Steve always worried about overworking her 85% functioning lungs, and they made sure to keep roughhousing to a comfortable minimum. Steve scooped Sarah into his arms and kissed the top of her head, tucking her under his chin and humming happily as her tiny arms wound around his neck. Bucky dropped his cheek onto Steve’s shoulder, pressing a warm kiss to the bulging muscles there and smiling at his suddenly sleepy little family.

They’d gotten lucky. After months of searching through online profiles of egg donors, meeting with surrogates that only cared about potentially carrying _Captain America’s_ baby, they’d finally sucked up the courage to ask Wanda how she felt about being their donor. She’d cried and hugged them both tight, rambling about how honored she would be, how honored she was they’d thought of her. A couple of doctor’s appointments and a cup of Stevie’s super serum swimmers later and Wanda was pregnant. Sarah had been a couple weeks premature, her body small enough to fit in the dimple of her parents’ palms, but she was mostly healthy. Her lungs struggled a little, showing all the signs of asthma and limited usage that Steve’s had pre-serum, and she was severely underweight, but she fought like hell and they were able to take her home only three weeks after her birth.

She was still small for her size and shared the same knobby bones and thin frame of her father, but she was healthy. Steve’s post-serum genes seemed to be kicking in more the older she got- the curve in her spine was already self-correcting, she no longer had a need for her hearing aids, and she’d gotten over her whooping cough in a just over a week. Her Asthma was still worrisome, and they were careful to avoid anything that might trigger an attack.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, pumpkin?” Bucky answered, rubbing his flesh and blood hand over her back, silently counting the bumps of her spine and feeling thankful they were less prominent than they used to be.

“How come Uncle Clint is married to a girl and you’re married to Papa?”

_Because Uncle Clint is painfully, painfully straight and that’s the only reason he’s good at his job._

“Well, do you remember what Papa and I told you about being married?”

“That you marry who you love the most in the whole world?”

“That’s right,” Steve praised, kissing her head. “And Uncle Clint loves Aunt Laura more than anybody else in the whole world. Just like I love Daddy more than anybody else. Sometimes you love a boy, sometimes you love a girl. It just depends on who you wanna spend forever with.”

Sarah nodded seriously, her blue eyes sparkling, little blonde eyebrows drawn together in the middle of her forehead.

“I think I wanna love a boy,” she said, with a sense of finality that made her dad’s smile. “My daddies are boys and I love boys.”

Bucky chuckled and kept rubbing her back.

“Sounds good, kiddo.”

“Can I marry Uncle Peter? Aunt Pepper says he’s a cutie patootie.”

Steve sputtered, his cheeks turning red while Bucky burst out laughing, clutching his chest and knocking his head back onto the couch.

“Whaaat?” Sarah whined, pouting at Bucky adorably. “Papa thinks Uncle Peter is cute, too. I heard him say so.”

Bucky just laughed harder, Steve’s blush turning his ears, neck, and face bright red.

“Papa is also old enough to be Uncle Peter’s great grandpa,” Steve grumbled, scooping their daughter up as his husband howled with laughter.

“Daddy says age is just a number.”

“Stop teaching our child pick-up lines!” Steve scolded, kicking Bucky on his way to the kitchen. “She’s six, not sixteen.”

“You know who else is sixteen, Stevie?”

“Don’t say it.”

“Peter Parker.”

“I’m divorcing you,” Steve mumbled under his breath, setting Sarah on the counter and fixing her a snack. It was around time for her to take her nighttime medicine, and he knew it always went down smoother after some apples and peanut butter.

“Papa, what’s dir- divorce?”

“Something your Daddy is going to be very familiar with if he doesn’t get his head out of his butt.”

Bucky snorted as he followed his family into the kitchen, smacking Steve’s ass with his metal hand on his way to the fridge.

“My head isn’t the only thing I’d like in my butt tonight, Stevie.”

“Bucky!” Steve dropped the tiny paring knife he’d been using to core Sarah’s apple in favor of covering her ears. “You’re going to scar her.”

“All those parenting books you made me read say it’s good for kids to see that their parents are in love.”

“Yes, _in love._ Not _making love.”_

Bucky shrugged with a smirk curving his lips, reaching into the fridge to grab a beer, purposely leaning down and wiggling his ass a little. Steve rolled his eyes. They both knew Bucky didn’t bottom.

He returned to cutting the apple and smearing a generous portion of organic peanut butter on it, handing each slice to his happily munching daughter.

“Do you want some raisins?” he asked, sneaking a slice for himself and leaning his hip against the counter. She shook her head and he reached out to wipe the glob of peanut butter spreading across his cheek. Bucky may have had no genetic input, but she was definitely his child when it came to mess making while eating. She whined and tried to wiggle away as he cleaned her face, pouting out her adorable lower lip and lowering her eyebrows.

Yup. Definitely Bucky’s child.

“Do I have to take my medicine?” she asked, watching Bucky grab the tiny basket of orange prescription bottles from the cupboard. She was starting to shake a little, tears threatening to form in her blue eyes at the sight of the pills.

“Hey there,” Bucky cooed softly, sliding in beside Steve and cupping his daughter’s cheek in his human hand. “Hey, shh. It’s okay.”

Sarah let loose the lower lip quiver, reaching desperately for her daddy and starting to cry as he tucked her into his arms.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he hummed, helping her wrap her little legs around his sides and softly rocking her back and forth. “It’s okay to be scared. Daddy’s here, pumpkin. It’s okay.”

Steve’s heart broke seeing his baby cry, her small fists bunched around the fabric of Bucky’s henley, head tucked into his shoulder as she let the tears fall. This was his fault. He’d argued with Bucky for weeks about the risks they ran letting him be the father, and all his fears were coming true. Sarah wasn’t completely healthy, wasn’t a normal, functioning little girl, and it was his fault. He’d damned her to the same shitty childhood he’d had. Hell, the poor girl couldn’t even see colors because of him.

It broke his heart a little more that she always reached for Bucky when she was scared.

“Would it help if Daddy told you a story?”

Sarah hiccuped and nodded, wiping her tears on Bucky’s shirt.

“Did you know Papa had to take medicine when he was little, too? He had a whoooole box of medicine, just like you. And he didn’t like taking them either. Sometimes they made his tummy hurt, or made him have to stay in bed for a couple days. His momma had to put his pills in bread so he’d take them. Isn’t that funny? Papa hated pills so much that your grandma had to sneak them into bread.”

Sarah hiccuped out a tiny laugh.

“But you know what happened? Papa took his medicine and got big and strong and healthy. He saved Daddy when Daddy needed him the most, all because he took his medicine and did what he was supposed to. I know your medicine makes you feel yucky. It’s no fun, huh? But it’s gonna make you big and strong and happy just like your Papa. It’ll help you run and jump and make messes and all that other fun stuff you love. I promise.”

Sarah whimpered a little, wiping her face on Bucky’s shirt and trying to hide in the fabric bunched at his collarbone.

“Hey, if Papa’s stubborn self can take his medicine, my little angel can take hers. Right?”

“I guess,” she whispered, peeking at the box of bottles on the counter before hiding her face again.

“We’ll be quick. I promise. Then we’ll get you into your jammies and Papa and I can read you a story.”

Bucky set her back on the counter and Steve started uncapping the bottles, dumping the pills into his hand, each one a cruel reminder of the illnesses he’d plagued his own daughter with. Sarah kept a firm grip on Bucky’s hand as Steve gave her the medicine one pill at a time, praising her as she took each one with a gulp of homemade apple juice.

“All done!” Bucky said, tossing both hands in the air as Steve put the bottles away. “You did so good, sweetheart. Papa and I are so proud of you.”

Sarah pouted and reached for him again, scooting her bottom to the edge of the counter and falling easily into his arms.

“What jammies do you want tonight, pumpkin? The princess ones or the super hero ones?”

“Super hero.”

“Good choice, good choice. Let’s go get you changed.”

Bucky’d made it to the hall leading to their bedrooms before realizing Steve wasn’t following them.

“You coming?” he asked, poking his head back into the kitchen. Sarah was pretty much already falling asleep on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna clean up in here,” he lied, gesturing to the unwashed dishes from dinner and Sarah’s juice cup. “You get her to sleep. I’ll see you in bed.”

“The dishes can wait, babe. C’mon, it’s your turn to read tonight.”

“She’s already falling asleep, Buck. It’s fine.”

“Stevie-,”

“Daddy,” Sarah whined, blearily opening her eyes and sleepily gazing up at Bucky. “Bedtime.”

“Okay, okay. We’re going.” He swept her off to her room, leaving Steve to glare at the dishes. He started loading the dishwasher, throwing the plates in a little harder than necessary and accidentally shattering one.

“Fuck,” he growled, scooping up the glass and throwing it into the garbage can. “Fucking shit. Fucking shit fuck.” He wanted to break more stuff. He wanted to slam the dishwasher closed. He wanted to throw the fucking thing out the window. Maybe the couch, too. He didn’t even really know why he was so angry. Sarah’s health problems were always a sensitive subject for him, and she usually cried whenever she took her medicine, but she’d never really bypassed him to get to Bucky before. They’d tried so hard to balance their levels of affection, make sure everything in her life was as steady as possible, worried she’d feel distant from Bucky since he wasn’t her biological father.

But it looked like the opposite was happening.

Steve grumbled under his breath as he finished loading the dishes, throwing a dish soap pod into the machine and heading to him and Bucky’s room to get ready for bed. He heard Bucky quietly reading to Sarah as he passed her room- Buck had left the door cracked for him, but the last thing he wanted to do was let Sarah see him so pissed off.

He retreated to the bathroom and tugged his shirt over his head, reaching for his favorite pair of worn blue plaid pajama pants and yanking them over his hips. He’d just started brushing his teeth when Bucky snuck in behind him.

“Mmm, tell me how you make brushing your teeth look sexy.” The brunette wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso, both hands sneaking up to cup his pecs. “Kiddo’s out like a light.”

Steve hmm’d and leaned over to spit into the sink, rolling his eyes as Bucky’s hands framed his hips, his hips rolling forward to rock against the blonde’s ass.

“Could fuckin’ bounce a quarter off this thing, Stevie,” Bucky rumbled, squeezing a handful of Steve’s ass, his face reverent. “So goddamn sexy, doll. Just wanna take you to bed and have my way with you.”

Steve sighed and knocked off Bucky’s advancing hands.

“Not tonight, Buck.” He wormed out of the his husband’s embrace, throwing his toothbrush into the cup by the faucet and stalking out the bathroom. Bucky followed him.

“C’mon, Stevie. I’ll even open you up leftie.” He wiggled his metal fingers at Steve, the vibranium glinting in the light from the bathroom.

“I said no.” Steve tossed their obnoxious throw pillows onto the floor and yanked the blankets back, burrowing under them and reaching to shut off the bedside light. He just wanted to sleep.

“What’s got you so worked up, babydoll?” Bucky shed his shirt and jeans and crawled into bed as well, tucking himself against the expanse of Steve’s back and pressing warm kisses across the curve of his shoulder. “Talk to me.”

“You just want to know why I won’t let you fuck me.”

Bucky huffed and rested his forehead on Steve’s bicep.

“I do care about more than your body, Steve. You’ve been weird since we gave Sarah her medicine. Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help.”

Steve chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore how soft and comforting Bucky’s dry lips felt tracing up and down his shoulder, his neck. He knew he should talk about this, get everything out so he didn’t start resenting Bucky’s relationship with their daughter, but Steve Rogers was nothing if not stubborn. He wanted to bite his tongue, keep his back to his husband and shut him out for no reason other than being annoyed at him.

“Do you know what it feels like to have no control over something? To know something’s your fault and you just have to sit back and watch the consequences of your actions just roll through and be completely powerless to stopping them?”

Bucky paused, his lips stilling on Steve’s arms, his entire body tensing.

“You know that I do,” he said, so softly even Steve’s enhanced ears barely heard him.

Oh fuck. Of course, the Winter Soldier. Fuck.

“Shit, Buck. I- I didn’t mean-,”

“It’s alright, Stevie.” Bucky pressed a soft kiss behind his ear. “I was thinking more about back in Brooklyn. When you were sick and we couldn’t afford to fill up your inhaler cause I didn’t make enough down at the docks? But I guess the whole Winter Soldier thing works too.” He snorted against Steve’s shoulder and burrowed himself in it. “Why do you ask?”

Bucky felt Steve’s entire body tense, his shoulders locking up, legs straightening under the sheets.

“Stevie?”

“It’s my fault Sarah’s sick,” he whispered, his voice low and broken. Bucky hadn’t heard his voice like that since they were limping out of that bunker after Stark had beaten the shit out of him and almost murdered them both. “She- she’s got all the shit I did as I kid. I thought the serum would’ve knocked it out of my genes, but it’s still there, Buck. And she’s suffering. Because of me.”

Bucky was quiet, his fingers sliding soothingly up and down Steve’s side, lips pressed firmly against the back of his neck.

“We had no way of knowing what would get passed down to her,” he murmured, his mouth brushing Steve’s skin with every word. “But you can’t put that on yourself, Stevie. Sure, she’s got some health problems. But she’s getting over them because of you. Bruce said her genes are kicking in already, same as yours did when you came out of Howard’s super soldier box. She’s healthy, Steve. And getting healthier. Because of you.”

“But-,”

Bucky bit his shoulder.

“Not to mention,” he continued through a mouthful of shoulder. “That girl doesn’t take a damn thing for granted. She’s twice the spitfire you were, and I didn’t even think that was possible, considering how much of an ass you were when we were kids. You remember that day we took her to Central Park and she kicked some bully’s shins in because he made fun of her inhaler? _She gets that from you._ She’s gonna grow up and change the world, the same way her Papa did.”

“It’s so hard to take you seriously when you’re biting me.”

Bucky snorted and wiggled closer to his husband, releasing his jaw in favor of burying his face into the crease of Steve’s neck.

“Go to sleep, punk. Depending on how many times you fart on me, I might even make you pancakes in the morning.”

Steve rolled his eyes and nestled himself deeper into the bed, replaying Bucky’s encouraging words over and over in his head. His partner was right, to an extent. Sarah’s illnesses were fixing themselves, and Bruce guessed she’d be completely healthy by the time she hit puberty. It didn’t make him feel any less guilty, though. It was still his fault.

Bucky’s metal hand pinched his ass as he kept shifting around, his thoughts running and keeping him up.

“Sleep,” the brunette grumbled. “Or at least stop wiggling your ass on my dick.”

Steve did it again on purpose, grinding Bucky’s dick between his cheeks, smirking at the low groan his partner let slip.

“You’re the worst.”

“You chose me,” Steve countered, reaching back to tug Bucky’s briefs down below his cock.

“Hmm,” he hummed, grinding against Steve’s ass a little harder, a blurt of precum beading at the tip. “You shower tonight?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, confused. “Why do you ask?”

“Roll over,” Bucky said, pushing Steve’s shoulder down a little and sitting up, shimmying so he’s bent between Steve’s spread legs. “Wanna rim you. Is that okay? You don’t have to do a thing, doll. Just lemme eat you out.” Bucky was practically purring at this point, sliding his hands to Steve’s hips, pulling his husband up so his hips were off the bed, back arched, chest pressed to the mattress. Steve nodded enthusiastically, letting Bucky roll his pajamas and boxers off in one swoop, moaning when he felt a vibranium finger slide between his cheeks.

“Hold yourself open for me, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, leaning back and giving his own cock a few tugs as Steve reached back and gripped a cheek in each hand, spreading himself open so Bucky could see the tight furl of his entrance. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” he grunted, dropping his cock in favor of planting a line of kisses from the cleft of Steve’s ass down to his hole. He moaned at the taste, clean, a little musky, everything that was undeniably Steve, before darting his tongue out to lap at Steve’s pucker.

Steve squirmed under him until Bucky bit the side of his ass, warning him to hold still, and his hands dropped from his cheeks to scramble for a pillow to put under his face. He was always loud when Bucky rimmed him, which was great by the brunette’s definition, but Sarah’s room was just down the hall. The last thing they needed right now was an interruption.

“Ahh, Bucky, just like that. Holy _fuck_ , that’s so good,” he babbled into the pillow, biting the corner when Bucky pointed his tongue to start piercing his hole. He could hear the obnoxious slurps and grunts Bucky was letting out, his mouth hot and wet against Steve’s most sensitive area, his tongue soft and focused. Steve whined as he felt saliva dripping down the seam of his crack to his balls, hanging heavy behind his dripping cock above the bed. There was a tiny puddle of precum staining the sheets and Steve’s vaguely wondered if they’d have to change them before going to sleep.

“Forgot how sloppy you like it,” Bucky husked, leaning back just slightly and rubbing his thumb against Steve’s hole. The wet slide of skin on skin filled Steve’s ears and he bit harder into the pillow, feeling tears bunching at the corners of his eyes at the teasing. He was so hard it hurt, and he knew without looking that his cock was almost purple, thick and heavy between his legs. Bucky licked a hot line from his balls back to his hole, humming appreciatively before nibbling softly at Steve’s rim. “Nice and wet for me, huh? Just like a dame. Bet I could fuck you like this, no lube, and you’d fucking beg for it. Wouldn’t you, Stevie?”

“Yes,” Steve gasped, rocking his ass back as Bucky slid the tip of his index finger into his waiting hole. “Fuck, Bucky, please. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

“Mmm.” Bucky leaned back in and swirled his tongue around his finger, spitting messily into Steve’s hole and slowly adding another finger, pushing the bubbly wad of saliva inside and watching it disappear. Steve whined under him, his entirely frame shaking as he raked his nails down the bed, fingers easily ripping through the sheets and mattress pad straight to the mattress itself. “I don’t think you want it enough, Stevie.”

He started scissoring his fingers, watching the way Steve’s back muscles tightened and expanded, the way the lines and creases shown with sweat, the way his legs quivered. Unable to stop himself, he stooped a little to bite the line where Steve’s thigh met his ass, reveling in the sound the blonde let out. Something between a moan and a whine, the noise jumping directly to Bucky’s cock.

“Want you,” Steve panted, hands clenching and unclenching on the bed. “Fuck, want your tongue, your cock. Anything, Buck. C’mon.”

Bucky kept fingering him through the begging, adding a third finger until he thought his baby was ready, Steve’s babbing rising in speed and pitch.

“Shh,” he soothed, running his metal hand down the middle of Steve’s back, the cold soothing the blonde. “I just need to grab a condom.”

“Noo,” Steve whined, reaching back to hold Bucky in place as he went to reach for the drawer of the bedside table. “Want it bare. Please, Buck?”

Bucky hesitated. On one hand, barebacking and getting to finish inside Steve was always better than using a condom. On the other hand, clean up was a bitch, and Steve was already leaning dangerously close to subspace, and they hadn’t even set up a scene. He didn’t have any of the supplies he normally would after a scene.

“Please?” Steve started to shake harder, burying his face into the pillow, hoping Bucky wouldn’t see the tears dripping down his face. “I- I’m sorry. I just wanted- love when you fill me up. Wanted to feel you. I didn’t- Bucky, I’m sorry. I’m not- I didn’t-,”

“Steve.” Bucky wrapped one hand firmly around the back of his neck, his grip tight not not restricting. Steve’s tremors instantly slowed. “You’re okay, baby. I’m sorry. I was just thinking.” He kissed the shell of Steve’s ear. “How do you feel about wearing a plug, huh? Fuck you good and hard, fill you right up, keep you plugged till the morning so we don’t make a mess? How does that sound?”

Steve whined and nodded, pushing his ass back again. “Please! Want it so bad. Wanna be so good, Buck.”

“What’s your color, honey?” Bucky asked, reaching for the slick black plug buried in the back of their bedside table drawer, along with lube. He slicked up his fingers and gently got Steve more wet while he waited for an answer.

“Green. I’m so green, Buck. Ready for you.”

Bucky nodded and slicked up his cock, pushing against Steve’s tight rim, both of them groaning when the head popped in. Steve was always so tight and hot, his walls clenching as Bucky slid further in, moans spilling out of his mouth and into the pillow he was clenching to his face.

“Jesus, Stevie.” He dropped his head between Steve’s shoulder blades and took a deep breath as he bottomed out. “You’re so tight, doll.”

“Fuck me. Hard, Buck. Need it hard.”

“Yeah?” Bucky rocked backwards before driving his hips forward again, burying his cock in Steve’s ass. “Want me to fuck you into the mattress? Been a while since we broke one. Think we’re losing our game, Stevie.” Steve whined and shook his head as Bucky picked up speed, holding his husband’s hips and using them as an anchor to pull himself harder against Steve’s ass.

“As hard as you can,” Steve begged, his hands flying forward to brace himself against the headboard, his voice broken up by the staccato of Bucky’s thrusts. “Put your back into it, Buck.”

“Such a bossy bottom,” Bucky tsk’d, tangling his metal hand into the cropped hair at the top of Steve’s head and using it to yank his head up, exposing the long line of his throat. He sucked dark hickies into Steve’s golden skin, knowing they would fade in just a few hours but darkening them anyway, knowing how much his baby liked being marked up. He pressed his forehead to the sticky skin of Steve’s shoulder before straightening up, pushing Steve’s shoulders to the mattress and absolutely railing into him. The smack of skin mixed with Steve’s muffled cries despite his attempts to stay quiet; he ripped through his own pillow and moved onto Bucky’s, sinking his perfect teeth into the material, letting it absorb his sweat and tears as his partner made good on his promise to fuck him into the bed.

“‘M gonna come,” he panted, twisting his head desperately from side to side, feeling the fire licking at the base of his spine, his balls drawing tight to his body. “Buck, ngh, gonna come.”

“Go ahead, sweetie.” Bucky gently curled his hand around the front of Steve’s throat, watching those beautiful blue eyes roll back as the plates in his metal arm clacked together when he tightening his fingers. “You come whenever you need.”

“Right there. Uhnn, Bucky, right there. You’re fuckin’- fuckin’ hitting my prostate.” Steve’s hands tightened on the headboard, his fingers breaking easily through the wood. They both gasped in surprise but Steve kept clawing, his whines getting louder and louder, hands ripping off sections of the headboard until he was spurting all over the sheets, his entirely body quaking as he come entirely untouched. Bucky shoved his face into the pillow to contain the howl his husband let out.

“Jesus, Stevie, look at you,” Bucky grunted, reaching a hand between them to stroke Steve’s still hard cock. “You got one more in you, don’t you, baby? Want you to come with me this time, doll. Can you do that?”

Steve whipped his head violently from side to side, fresh tears spilling from his eyes from over stimulation.

“I- I can’t,” he wailed into the pillow.

“Yes you can, honey. You can do it. You’re so good, Stevie. So goddamn good for me.”

He preened at the praise, his body shaking like he was going to fall apart. Bucky could feel himself getting close, Steve’s slick hole driving him closer and closer to the edge with each stroke. “Come with me, Steve. I’m right there. Mmm, yeah, so fucking close, Steve.”

The heat built and built until Bucky was biting into Steve’s shoulder to keep himself quiet, his hips stuttering in their rhythm, fingers tightening around Steve’s cock and teasing the sensitive skin beneath his foreskin, the surefire way to get the blonde coming faster than anything. He spilled himself deep, panting Steve’s walls with spurt after spurt of hot come, feeling Steve twitching in his hand, meaning he’d come as well. Bucky had just enough brain power to slick the plug and gently slide it into Steve’s hole after pulling out, stroking his side and whispering a long string of encouragements as they both collapsed onto the ruined bed.

Their headboard was in pieces, strewn across the room in big chunks with finger imprints that matched Steve’s hands. The sheets were not only coming off the bed but practically shredded, Steve’s fingers having pulled through them like paper. Whoops.

“We’ll go bed shopping tomorrow,” Bucky mumbled sleepily, tossing the comforter over both of them and gathering Steve’s sleepy body into his arms. “Maybe take Sarah to get ice cream.”

Steve just hummed, worming closer to his husband as they both dozed off.

……….

They woke up the next morning to a worried six year old tugging on her dad’s metal fingers, her teddy bear clutched tightly under her arm.

“Daddy?” she asked, eyebrows drawn together over her eyes. “What happened to your bed?”

Bucky grunted and rubbed his eyes, elbowing Steve awake and making sure the blanket covered them both below the waist.

“Um.” He yawned and rubbing a hand against his left shoulder, grimacing a little when the muscles locked up. Steve was wiggling next to him and Bucky caught the white waistband of boxers slide up his hips. How he managed to get clothes on without accidentally barring himself to their daughter, Bucky would never know. “It- uh. Papa and I were doing some construction on it after you went to sleep.”

“Oh.” Sarah nodded like it all made perfect sense. “Is that why me and teddy heard all the banging?”

Steve cackled into the ruined mattress and Bucky reached down to pinch his leg. Punk.

“Yes, kiddo. That’s- that’s why.”

“Doing construction is hard.” Steve yanked and pulled their daughter into the bed, keeping her safely on top of the blankets. “What do you say to some of Daddy’s pancakes? I think it’s his turn for team breakfast.”

“Can mine be Mickey Mouse?” Sarah asked hopefully, turning those blue eyes on her dad, rendering him weak and unable to refuse.

“Of course, pumpkin.”

Her and Steve both cheered and Steve scooped her off the bed, planting her on his hip and making his way to the bedroom door. Bucky tried not to think about the fact there was still a plug up Steve’s perky ass, keeping him full of come.

“Why don't’ we go get the ingredients out while daddy gets some jammies on?”

Sarah nodded enthusiastically and started listing ingredients, throwing in some things to make her Papa laugh, like fairy dust and farts, while the two walked out of the room. Bucky ran a hand over his face and shook his head, wondering how in the hell he’d gotten lucky enough to have this life.  


End file.
